Percy and Annabeth
by SomeRandomPerson1234567890
Summary: What happens when Percy & Annabeth go to Six Flags? Find out! Sorry I suck at summary's. T J.I.C
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back! sorry I took down the Auslly story but I didnt want to keep going with that plus I ran out of ideas. But this is my first Percabeth fan fiction. The books and movies are sooo awesome! Well, here it goes... I guess.

Annabeth POV

There we were at Six Flags, on the _Kingda Ka_. Me and Percy screaming at the top of our lungs. Suddenly, I had to pull my hair out of my face ( even though itll get messed up any way). When I grabbed on the bar again I accidently grabbed Percy's hand. That's when it started. Yep, that's when I started to like Percy Jackson.

Percy POV

She grabbed my hand. I wonder if Annabeth likes me. No that can't happen our parents are rivals. If they find out that were together they'll blast us to peices! Literally! Oh, My dads Posiedon, god of the seas. Annabeths mom is Athena, god of wisdom and Crafts and War in Greek Mythology. But I like like her just a little bit. Okay, maybe alot! But after the ride I asked her "Do you love me?" It took her a while to answer but she said "no." But then we went in the super long line to the ride _super man_. The line was longer than the line for _Kingda Ka_. but all the girls kept staring at me but I wasn't interested. When we finally did get to the ride we never stopped. _Super man_ kept going and going and going.

Annabeth POV

I finally had it. When the ride was finally over (it took hours and I could barely walk) I got off after Percy. But I fell on him. Apperently I was on the ride too long. But when we could walk, I kissed him. He seemed to kiss back. Our parents will be furious but it was the best kiss ever.


	2. Chapter 2: A Date is Stirring in Percy

Chapter 2: A date is stirring in Percy.

Hey guys! I know the title is retarted but I couldn't find anything else to name this! But I hope you like it! Reminder: I do not own Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase. I repeat, I do not own Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase. Let's get this started now!

Percy POV

She kissed me. She fell on top of me and kissed me. Annabeth must love me. If Posiedon or Athena found out we'd be toast. I knew that ride was enchanted! But I've got a date stirring.

Annabeth POV

What the hell was I thinking! Lying to him that I don't love him then getting off of _Super man, _falling ontop of him and kissing him! This is probably the stupidest thing that the daughter of Athena could do. But now I tell him "I love you," I bet he's making up a date so we could get to know eachother better. Even though we already know so much about eachother. Boy, do I love Percy Jackson.

Percy POV

I've got it! We'll go to the beach! "Annabeth will you go to the beach with me tomorrow?" "Sure!" well I lay in my bed and I can't sleep so I take a swim in the lake. When I got out of the lake I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up by the sound of a door opening. It was Annabeth! She was ready for the beach. "Percy! I'm ready!" she said. "Alright! Hold on!" I got dressed and ready for the date.

Annabeth POV

The beach was soooooooooo fun! We went swimming and we watched the sunset and after that we kissed a bunch of times! Is this what love is? I really love Percy but I can't help feeling that someone or _something_ is watching us.

Percy POV

Right then, a giant minotaur came out of no where. He was spying on us!


	3. Chapter 3: Uh Oh Olympus

Chap. 3: Uh Oh, A Trip To Olympus

I know this is early but still, I was bored so I made another one. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase OR a minotaur.

Percy POV

First, we were on the beach. The next thing I knew I'm in Olympus, standing before Athena and my dad, Posiedon. "Do you know why you and Annabeth are here?"

"Umm... no"

"Me and Athena are rivals."

"So that means we can't be together."

"Yes. I'm really dissapointed in you. You should know that you and Annabeth can't be!"

"I love her though!"

"If you love her- its up to Athena. Because I'll do anything to keep you happy."

I then looked at Athena.

"Oh well. Its alright wih me, I guess."

I ran towards Annabeth and gave her a kiss. She kissed back. Then, she asked me "Will you go to the demi-god dance with me?"


	4. Chapter 4:AManticoreTriesToTakeAnnabeth

**Chap. 4: A Manticore Tries to Take Annabeth.**

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, apperently I had to be babysitted. Sometimes my mom drives me ca-razy. I don't own Rick Riordan or Chris Columbus bla bla bla.**

Percy POV

I have to tell you, that being the girlfriend of Annabeth Chase is the best thing that happened to me. We party, we kiss, we go to sleep, we kiss, we have breakfast, we kiss ect. Basically, we kiss or make out after everything. But I love her. Annabeth is beautiful, smart, courageous and everything else. I don't care that her mother is Athena and my father is Posiedon. As long as we're happy.

Annabeth POV

There's this thing coming towards us. He has one green eye and one blue. "Hello," he said. French accent. "My name is ." He looked at me, then Percy, me, then Percy. I was scared. I could tell that Percy was too. "Come with me," ordered. "NOW!"

The last thing I saw was putting us into a sack of potatoes. It was enchanted so it will hold just about everything. When I woke up, I was in a dark room. I screamed for Percy but he couldn't hear me. When I tried to get up I couldn't. I was chained. Then, came in the room (he's a manticore). "Well, well, well. Look who we have here?"

"Where's Percy?"

"I'm afraid that he's in another room."

Right then, Percy came running in the room, cutting 's head clear off before he turned into the ugly manticore part. "Percy! I'm chained! help get them off!" Percy swept through the room cutting off all of the chains that were attached to me. I kissed him after that. It lasted for about 5 minutes. Then Percy finally said, "I love you and I would never let anyone and I mean ANYONE hurt you. But if I ever hurt you on purpose, I will kill myself."

"You'll do that just for me?"

"Yes, now let's get back before Chiron worries about us."

"Let's go home :) ."

**If you don't know what a manticore is, look it up on google or read the books :).**


End file.
